Influence Ténébreuse
by Padmacho
Summary: **Chapitre 3 upload** Ginny se dirige vers la magie noir, un plan de Voldemort pour attirer Neville qui commence a se prendre en main. REVIEUW!
1. 1°

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

_-*_*_*_*_*-_

**Chapitre premier. **

Le Poudlard-Express s'arrêta brusquement et les affaires de Neville tombèrent avec un bruit sourd. Heureusement pour lui, Trevor était dans sa poche et s'en sorti indemne. Cette fois-ci, connaissant bien sa maladresse et son habitude de perdre le crapeau à tout bout de champs, il avait pris ses précautions. Il s'abaissa lentement, tout en ruminant ses pensées, et commença à ranger les choses qui étaient tombées sur le sol. 

Tandis qu'il faisait passer son bras sous la banquette pour reprendre son livre de Métamorphose, Drago Malfoy entra dans le compartiment et mis son pied sur l'avant-bras de Neville. Il aurait pu continuer son chemin, mais en voyant la mine déséspérée du Gryfondore, il ne pu s'empecher d'entrer et de se moquer une fois de plus de lui. Pour bien terminer l'année, pensa-t-il.

- Alors Londubat, t'es vraiment si minable que t'arrive pas a tenir tes affaires en mains? Note, à force de tenir celle de ta pauvre mémé, tu dois te fatiguer les mains. 

Et il partit d'un rire sarcarstique en sortant de la petite piece. Neville, fulminant de rage, se leva d'un coup et s'élanca derrière Drago. Pris d'un soudain courage, il le retourna vivement et lui siffla doucement :

- Malfoy, je te jure que, à la rentrée, tu ne me reconnaitra plus et tu n'osera même plus m'approcher.

Et il s'en alla continuer à remettre en place tout ce qui était tombé. Malfoy était resté sur place et, pour une fois dans sa vie, n'était plus si sûr de lui. 

- Il est fou...souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller rejoindre son père. Fou...

_-*_*_*_*_*-_

Neville, tellement énervé, fit exploser les vitres du compartiment. Exploser? Eploser comme faire de la magie? Mais, Neville est presque Cracmol et il arrive à faire exploser des vitres?

- Ca commence bien...à nous deux Malfoy, souffla Neville.

Et il prit ses valises et descendit du train en réfléchissant. Il comptait bien étudier et s'y mettre à fond. Le retour de Voldemort serait l'occasion idéale pour se venger de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents : des doloris les ont rendus fous.

Arrivé sur le quai, il chercha sa grand-mère du regard et la trouva rapidement. Un chapeau surmonté des faucon empaillé, ça ne passe pas inaperçu! ET surtout avec son sac à main. Mais Neville y était habitué. Au début, il avait peur des moqueries de ses camarades. Finalemet, il en avait reçu tellement à l'école que quelqu'un qui se moquerait de sa grand-mère, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

- Bonjour grand-mère, dit-il en déposant sa malle et en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'a manqué cette année. J'aurai mes BUSEs l'an prochain, je compte étudier cet été. 

- C'est bien mon petit Neville, je savais qu'un jour tu te prendrais en main.

- Merci grand-mère.

Il attrapa les poignées de ses valises et suivit sa grand-mère à travers la barrière qui séparait le monde magique du monde moldu. Ils appelèrent le Magicobus dans une ruelle bien cachée entre les noubreux et grands bâtiment de Londres. Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent devant une maison sans étages. Pas très grande, ils ne sont que deux. Même pas un chien, ou un chat. C'est vous dire le vide qui s'y trouve. Ils y entrèrent et Neville partit déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Un lit dans le coin, un bureau en dessous de la fenêtre, et une armoire, pas très remplie.

- Besoin d'une nouvelle décoration, soupira-t-il. Mais d'abord, je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse acheter des livres qui pourraient m'intéresser.

Il mis ses vêtement dans lma garde-robes et ses livres sur l'étagère, à côté du lit.

_-*_*_*_*_*-_

Dans un sombre manoir, bien loin de là, un complot se prépare...

- Queudvert! Approche...

- Maî...maître?

- J'ai un nouveau plan. J'ai trouvé un moyen de reprendre mon corps de 15ans et je vais recruter des jeunes gens qui pourraient être à mon service.

- C'est une tr...très bonne idée maî...maître.

- Je sais...Dès demain, je commence la préparation...Bon, je m'ennuie un peu. 

Il sortit lentement sa baguette sous le regard appeuré du Mangemort en face de lui...

_- Endoloris!_

Peter Pettigrow s'affala sur le sol, se tordant de douleur sous les rires froids et aïgus de Lord Voldemort...

_-*_*_*_*_*-_

Ginny Weasley était dans la nouvelle voiture trafiquée de son père. Elle rentrait chez elle après une longue année à Poudlard. A côté d'elle ses frères, Georges, Fred et Ron parlait bruyamment et avec enthousiasme.

 Elle pensait à son avenir. Bien qu'elle ait encore quatre ans devant elle, elle voulait déjà savoir ce qu'elle ferait pour approfondire les matière qui lui seraient importante. 

Elle pensa alors à ce qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque. Elle était tombée, par hasard, sur un livre parlant de la Magie Noire et elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que le pouvoir l'attirait. Elle avait découvert qu'elle avait reçu des pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort lors de leur échange de concsience. 

En prenant peu à peu de son énergie et en la rejetant d'un coup quand son souvenir avait été détruit par Harry, certaints pouvoirs lui était parvenus. Contrairement à l'ami de son frère, elle s'en était rendue compte et avait vite fait de se renseigner sur le sujet. Elle avait la faculté de "sonder les âmes", c'est à dire, voir au plus profond de gens, leurs secrets les plus enfouis. 

Ainsi, elle vait découvert le secret de Neville et un de Harry : il l'aimait, finalement. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Le seul problème est que Harry ne l'attirait plus que physiquement. Elle avait gagné de l'assurance, ne rougissait plus, ses notes étaient excellentes.Son corps aussi avait beaucoup changé. 

Ses cheveux étaient d'un magnifique roux et descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle avait d'ailleur décidé d'y faire un tatouage à la manière moldue. Ses yeux, difficile de distinguer la couleur. Un mélange de pleu nuit et ne vert clair. Elle était très belle! Elle restait dans l'ombre de ses frères, mais elle était bien décidée à changer. Elle irait au Chemin de Traverse s'acheter du maquillage et de nouveau vêtement.

Oui, son père était venu la chercher, elle et ses frères, et leur vait annoncé que Fudge avait fini par admettre le retour de Voldemort et avait monté le grade des gens digne de confience, dont lui. Et c'est avec une grosse augmentation que Ginny allait recevoir de l'argent de poche. Elle avait hâte de rentrer!

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Après avec dit bonjour à sa mère, Molly Weasley, Ginny monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle déposa ses affaires et redescendit dans le salon avec un livre de Magie Noire. Ses frères ne risquaient pas de le lui prendre, la couverture était magiquement changée. Il y était mis _"Les meilleurs sorts pour vos cheveux"_. Elle s'en foutait éperdumment de ses cheveux, ils étaient déjà très beau. Mais les garçons ne connaissent rien aux filles. "Jamais contentes", diraient-ils. Ginny se mit à lire et se plongea rapidement dans la lecture des sorts minimes de Magie Noire.

Tout comme Neville, elle ne s'attend pas à ce qui va arriver...

Moi : Tadaaaaaaaaaam!!

Voilà un premier chapitre, j'espere que vous êtes content. Le deuxieme arrivera je ne sais pas quand, faudra attendre...

Vous vous doutez sûrement de la suite, c'est un peu flagrant, mais je vais m'arranger pour faire quelque chose de pas ordinaire...

bizzzz

pad


	2. 2°

Disclaimer :tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Mymy : Non, c'est pas ça. Harry va pas aller du côté de Voldemort. Personne, en fait, mais, Ginny et Neville vont juste se faire "aider" pour remonter dans leur estime. Enfin, tu verras bien…

**Rencontre déconcertante.**

Dans son manoir, Voldemort préparait sa potion : du pollen de Salofèdre, une plante magique qui a la propriété de rajeunir, de la poudre de roseau des marais de Gutwitch, des pattes d'araignée du Pérou…et bien d'autre ingrédient très difficiles à trouver. Il avait mis une semaine pour les avoir, envoyant ses Mangemorts aux quatre coins du monde. Il était bien impatient de l'utiliser. Cette potion était d'une Magie très ancienne et demandait l'utilité de la Magie Noire.

Il irait au Chemin de Traverse, aborderait les gens, jeunes surtout, et ceux qui sont seuls. Il a toujours eu le pouvoir de convaincre et trouver les points faibles. Juste Potter qui résistait… Satané Potter. Ah et bien… Une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Qui sont les gens de Gryffondore qui le connaissent bien? Et qui sont spécialement seul?

- Londubat…Il ira bien au Chemin de Traverse un jour…

Et il continua sa potion. Ca fumait et empestait la pièce mais il était trop content d'avoir trouvé la personne qui l'aiderait…

****

**_-*_*_*_*_*-_**

Une semaine plus tard…

- Grand-mère!

- Oui Neville?

- Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse. Je prends la Poudre de Cheminette et je reviens à 5heures.

- D'accord mon petit. A tantôt!

Neville pris la poudre, la jeta dans l'âtre après avoir allumé un feu, et cria "Chemin de Traverse". Il disparut dans un tourbillon de poussières et atterrit en face de Mme guipure "Prêt à porter pour Mages et Sorciers". Il décida d'aller d'abord boire un verre au 

Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était bondé et les tables remplie. Sauf une. Et là, il vit un homme seul, d'à peu  près 40ans, qui buvait un verre de bièreaubeurre. 

Il était de taille normale, maigre et très pâle. Les cheveux châtain, couleur banale et de grands yeux bruns. Il regardait autour de lui avec un air assuré. On aurait dit qu'i lisait dans les gens car, quand il fixait un sorcier de la pièce, celui-ci se retournait instinctivement, comme si il avait sentit son regard. 

Neville se commanda une boisson et demanda à l'inconnu si il pouvait s'assoire à sa table.

- Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Neville Londubat, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent soudainement et il eut un sourire franc.

découvrant des dents alignées au dessus, mais de travers en dessous. 

- Jack Hopkins, ravi de vous connaître. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en tirant la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Vous êtes à Poudlard et 5eme année, non?

Neville se sentit tout d'un coup décontenancé. Ca devait se voir sur son visage puisque l'inconnu détourna son regard pour que le jeune garçon ne sente plus se regard insondable sur lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça? Ces yeux étaient vraiment comme il se l'était demandé? Voyaient-ils vraiment dans le cœur des gens?

… Et vous venez acheter des livres pour augmenter votre force magique. Vous essayez de prendre de l'assurance en vous. Je peux vous aider, termina-t-il avec un sourire sincère et confiant.

- Et vous? vous sonder les âmes non?

- Oui, tout à fait. J'ai du vous ennuyer à regarder en vous comme ça. Mais vous m'avez l'air bien sympathique…Nev' 

- Nev'? D'accord Jack. J'accepte votre aide. Et il tendit sa main. 

Jack la regarda et la serra. "Gagné", pensa-t-il.

- Donc, vous savez tout sur moi…j'ai même pas besoin de me présenter. Mais vous?

- J'ai 42 ans, j'ai étudié dans une école de sorcellerie pas très connue, en Australie. Je suis allé un peu partout dans le monde, je connaît beaucoup de choses en magie. Ca fait deux ans que je suis revenu en Angleterre et j'habite à Londres. Voilà, en gros, ma vie. 

- Ok, et bien, je vais aller acheter des livres et…

- Je veux bien vous accompagner. Pardon, vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de terminer votre phrase, termina-t-il en riant légèrement.

- Evitez ça, s'il vous plaît, ça me déconcentre…

- Pas de problèmes, répondit Jack, en recommençant ce petit rire.

Ils se levèrent, allèrent chacun payer leur boisson et partirent à l'arrière du café. Jack sortit une très belle baguette et tapota sur les briques rouges du mur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, laissant découvrir une activité intense de mages et sorciers. 

- Je vais aller faire vérifier ma baguette, d'abord, dit Neville.

Ils partirent donc vers le magasin de Ollivander. La porte grinça doucement et ils entrèrent, Jack en premier. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et Neville se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le vieille homme sortit alors d'une rangée de baguette et s'avança lentement. Il regarda le jeune étudiant, puis la baguette qu'il avait en main.

- 26 centimètres, bois de tilleuls avec une veine d'hippogriffe. Vous venez pour?

- Une vérification. 

- Bien donnez-la moi. 

Neville tendit le bout de bois où le verni s'était écaillé. Les doigts fins du fabricant la prirent précautionneusement et il la regarda sur tout les angles. Il se baissa un instant et ouvrit un tiroir derrière le comptoir, à en juger par le bruit qu'ils entendirent. Il se redressa, un pot de verni à la main. Mais avant de la faire briller une nouvelles fois, il sortit un drôle d'appareil qui envoya des rayons sur la baguette. Elle ne se fendit pas, ne vibra pas, rien ne se passa. Il commença à polir le bois là où se trouvaient des bosses avec un objet qu'il prit dans un panier d'osier sur le meuble derrière lui. Ayant terminé cela, il revernit la baguette en passant bien partout, soigneusement. Quand il eut terminé, elle brillait, comme neuve.

- Bien, j'ai vérifié si elle supportait bien les chocs, je l'ai polie et vernie. Ca fera un galion et cinq noises.

Après avoir payé, Neville se retourna et allait sortir du magasin mais Ollivander les arrêta, Jack et lui.

- Pardon, monsieur, vous êtes? Je ne me souviens pas vous voir vu un jour.

- Jack Hopkins. C'st normal que vous de m'ayez jamais vu, je viens d'Australie.

- Parce que votre baguette me faisait penser à une que j'avais déjà vendue…

Jack avait toujours sa baguette en main. Il ne l'avait pas remise dans sa poche après avoir ouvert le mur. Le vendeur la regardait curieusement et après un instant, leva ses yeux et regarda Jack bizarrement.

Celui attrapa le bras du jeune homme brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte du magasin. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Olivander leur dit : 

- Au revoir Neville…et Tom?

**_-*_*_*_*_*-_**

Hihi, voilà, c'st fini pour ca chapitre! Il est court et, y'a pas d'intrigue, vous savez tous qui est Jack, mais bon… Le prochain chapitre sera pour Ginny ;p

bizzz

pad

ps : revieuw!!!


	3. 3°

Chapitre 3 : 

La jeune fille était assise dans un canapé fort usé et roussi sur le devant, là où Fred et Georges avaient fait péter un pétard du Dr. Flibuste. 

Par mis tous ces frères, c'était Charlie qu'elle préférait. Il était gentil, attentionné avec elle et ne posait pas des questions à tout bout de champs, comme Ron. Il lui envoyait des lettres souvent, de son travail en Roumanie, où il racontait tout ce qu'il faisait et envoyait des photos des dragons. 

Bill était très bien aussi mais il n'était pas souvent là. Avec son boulot en Egypte il ne rentrait que très rarement. Et comme elle était a l'école toute l'année, c'était rare de le voir. Elle l'avait vu à la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, et depuis, aucunes nouvelles. Mais elle espérait quand même le voir cet été.

Percy, lui, il l'exaspérait plus que tout. Elle était contente qu'il ait un poste au ministère, mais, aussi qu'il soit parti de Poudlard! Comme Ron, elle pensait qu'il était un Préfet (et Préfet-en-Chef! ) tellement…ennuyant! 

Et les jumeaux…que dire! Ils étaient si…originaux. Elle les adorait mais il ne pouvait pas rester tranquilles cinq minutes, et ça, ça l'énervait quand même un peu. Elle préfère rester bien à l'aise dans son lit, sur un canapé ou autre, mais, être sans arrêt dérangée…

-Tu lis quoi?" 

C'était Ron qui posait la question à Ginny. Elle leva la tête doucement et monta le livre de sorte qu'il puisse lire la couverture.

-Pour tes cheveux? Ils sont très bien tes cheveux, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête avec un air contrarié.

-Oui, et alors? Ca fait un quart d'heure seulement qu'on est rentré, je cherche un peu de repos et t'arrives déjà à me déranger?

-Oh, c'est bon, t'énerve pas! Je pars si tu veux! Lança Ron, vexé.

Il tourna les talons et parti en marmonant. Elle se remit à sa lecture, se plongeant rapidement dans le sujet :

__

_Le sort de l'étranglement.___

_Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait comprendre dans le titre, ce n'est pas celui qui jette le sort qui étrangle l'adversaire (grâce à des mains invisibles), mais c'est l'adversaire, lui-même, qui est poussé à s'étrangler. Il pert le contrôle de ses mains, et meurre, étouffé. _

_Ce sort permet au coupable de ne pas laisser de trace de lui sur la victime. Il a souvent été utilisé lors de vols ou au temps de Lord Voldemort. Certes, c'est moins douloureux que le _Doloris_, mais il est silencieux. _

_Pour envoyer ce sort, il faut se trouver à moins de 5 mètres de la personne visée. Toute la durée de l'étranglement, il faut rester présent. La formule est "_strangulus_" (1). Il faut se concentrer sur la trachée de l'autre, s'imaginer qu'elle se bloque. Quand on se concentre assez, on fait bougez les mains de l'adversaire avec sa baguette, et on les dirige vers sa gorge. Apres, la concentration doit permettre aux mains de serrer la gorge._

****

**_Attention!_** _Ce sort peut résister à la plus petite forme de bouclier._

"Interressant, dit Ginny tout haut "il faudra que j'essaie…"

Elle ferma le bouquin, se leva rapidement, et monte les escaliers en courrant, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée là, elle déposa précipitemment le livre sur son bureau et s'y assis. Elle devait envoyer une lettre…

_Cher Neville,_

_C'est Ginny. Voilà, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai le pouvoir de sonder les âmes, et j'ai vu en toi l'envie d'améliorer ta capacité magique. Il se trouve que moi aussi, et ça me plairait qu'on s'entraide. Je lis des livres assez interressants, sur la Magie Noire en fait. C'st le meilleur moyen pour qu'on deviennent plus puissants._

_Réponds moi vite!_

_Virginia.W_

*_*_*_*

bon, eh bien, c'est tout pour cette fois! c'est tres tres court! ms il me faut de l'inspiration, et du coté de Ginny, c tout pour l'instnant!

revieuw!!!

(1) J'ai découvert que le nom "Strangulo", l'espece de poisson degueu, ressemble beaucoup à étrangler, en italien : strangolare. Ca doit sûrement venir du latin.


End file.
